Jade Twister
Jade Twister (Formerly know as Emerald Tornado) is a Mark-6 Chinese Jaeger piloted by Huang Jiao Wen(Gabe) and Huang Shi Le(Isaac). Stationed at the coast of Shang Hai for the first 7 years of operation, Jade Twister was moved to the Vila Do Porto Shatterdome from 3rd May to 1st June 2034. History Early Combat History Jade Twister was designed in 2020 during the 1st Kaiju War, but development stopped after funding was funneled to the "Anti-Kaiju Wall". After Kaijus started to resurface, construction continued and Jade Twister was official launched on 20th December 2028. During this time, newly recruited pilots were placed under special and advanced training to pilot this Jaeger. Battle of East China Sea Jade Twister laid dormant within the Hong Kong Shatterdome until 29th August 2029, when LOCCENT picked up a new Kaiju dubbed Kagu-tsushi, Category IV, emerging from the Pacific Breach and making a beeline for Shanghai. Fortunately, the newly restored Jaeger, Dragoon Huntā, a veteran of the 1st Kaiju War had also been stationed at the Shatterdome at the time. Both Jaegers were transported by V-50 Jumphawks to intercept the Category IV at the Mircale Mile of Shanghai. Both Jaegers stood guard at the Miracle Mile, around 5 miles apart to cover more ground. This would be their downfall as Kagu-tsushi rises from the water and lunged at Jade Twister, catching the pilots off guard. The Kaiju was more aggressive that thought, throwing itself at the Jaeger, preventing Jade Twister from effectively using it's Cobra Cannon. Seeing this, Dragoon Huntā charged towards Jade's aid, blasting its Dragon Blunderbuss at the Kaiju, hoping to draw its attention. Changing its tactics, Jade Twister started to swipe at it with it's Dragon Tooth which proofed to be more disastrous, as both Jaegers soon realised that Kagu-tsushi's blood is extremely reactive to metal, being able to burn through the shells of the Jaegers within minutes of contact. However, with a spark of luck, Jade Twister managed to blast the A-7a onto the Kaiju's face, blinding and disorientating Kagu-tsushi. This gave Hunta a chance to cut its gluttonous neck open with its Sai, decapitating and killing it. However, not after both Jaeger sustained heavy damage, which took approximately 3 months to fix. Features By the time construction started in the year 2027, scientist in China discovered a type of bacteria that flourish in extreme toxic environments, dubbed "Gitter", by producing a coat of substances that destroys and dissolves toxins near it. This would then be used as the ammunition for the Jade Twister's A-7a Cobra Cannon which pumped highly corrosive anti-toxins, melting the organic tissue that the Kaijus are made of. The cannon is fixed on the Jaeger's right arm. It also wields a pair of Magnesium Nano Composite Metal blades, dubbed Dragon Tooth, that pokes out from the armlets near the wrist of the jaeger. On top of the each dagger there is a sharp extension that protrudes in the opposite direction, this allows for Jade Twister to cling onto the organic flesh of the the Kaijus, or to help act as a grip to pull out vital organs of the Kaijus. T-20 Dragon Wings although more compact, allows Jade Twister to accelerate at a quicker pace. The flexibility of the T-20 allows it to be integrated into its fighting style as well, enabling it unleash a fury of strikes. Kaiju Killed Category:Jaegers Category:SKW Jaegers Category:China Category:Mark-6